Star wars: vital cosmic
by Billydee20
Summary: A Blacksmith that was involved in a danger situation is helping the sand people getting their freedom back from a ruthless Dark lord. In this story, the sand people are the good guys.
1. Chapter 1

It started 50 years after galaxy was saved. There is a new jedi in space and he is a blacksmith. He was working with a branded company in the spaceship, but suddenly, things went wrong with the invention. After the destruction of the ship, many of star destroyers were hunting for him. As soon as he finds the escape pod, he was blasted with an ion laser, leaving him lightheaded, and thus, he escapes, barely made it out alive.

This young man named Domlo landed on planet tatooine where R2-D2 and C3po was at. After the landing, Domlo felt dizziness and confusion on what was happening. He looked around for food, water, and shelter after walking for a while. Finally, he dropped and blackout.

Domlo started to wake up after collapsing on the sand. He found himself in a cave surrounded with sand people looking terrified. Domlo uses his custom made lightsaber glove to defend himself.

"Back up! Back up, I say," yelled Domlo.

The sand people looked at each other and making sounds as if they were having a conversation. One of them can talk about what happened and why there in a cave.

"We need your help."

"Who are you and why am I in a cave?!"

"We're the Tuskin Raiders, we thought it would be safer in here than outside; it gets dangerous at night."

Domlo was still terrified, but after he see what was happening, he lowered his weapon down. The cave didn't have a door, it only has a curtain where the door is supposed to be.

"Why do you need my help?" Asked Domlo.

"Because our planet is in danger. There is a swarm of star destroyers heading our way less than three days. We detected that it would be coming for us."

"Why are they coming after you?"

"They wanted our secret secure fortress, it can protect from anything."

"Well, I'm sorry that this is happening to all of you, but what do you want from me?"

"We want you to help protect our planet; you're our only hope to having a peaceful life here."

Domlo has sympathy for them. He wasn't always the type of person that helps other people or things, but in this case, he knew that he had a responsibility to accomplish.

"Okay I'll do it," Domlo said with courage.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in outer space, the dark lord were looking around the planets to see if Domlo is in any of them. He sent out the stormtroopers to look for him. The star destroyers were damaged side by side, but it has some alternative parts that doesn't get damage too often.

"Where is my blacksmith?" Said the Dark lord.

"Sir, our troopers our looking everywhere for him, he is no one to be found."

The Dark lord is a resemblance to Darth Vader and his outfit has a jet black exoskeleton that has a rare material in space. He wanted Domlo to make enough weapons to take over planet tatooine. While he was sitting on his throne, another news has just been delivered.

"We have found the man that you're looking for."

"Good, bring him to me once and for all."

A young woman has entered the lair of the Dark lord. She wanted to give him a request on her being the queen of the galaxy.

"Mr. Dark lord, when this is all over, may I be the queen of the galaxy?"

"Not yet, Dedra; we are far from getting everything that we have ever wanted," responded Dark lord.

Once they were done having a conversation, Dark lord was recharging his gauntlet from his exoskeleton. His gauntlet is filled with ions, pulse cannons, and a lightsaber. He thought of method on stealing the fortress and destroying the planet before accomplishing it.

"He won't know what hit him and what's coming."

Dark lord have always had an ambition to dominate the universe and destroy planets, but he was really anxious on becoming the ruler of the universe, even if he is the master of space business.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at tatooine, Domlo and the sand people were building weapons that they found miles away. They were still in the cave with a customized space of their own. Domlo started sweating from the heat of his lightsaber glove while wielding a rocket, and the sand people just watched.

"Do any of you have food on this planet?" questioned Domlo.

"We have water, you are welcome to get it."

Domlo looked around for water as he stopped for a second. There was a fossil of a little specie that got stuck in the corner of the window.

"Who was that?" Asked Domlo.

That was our baby, but Darth Vader thought he would have destroy his ship. So, he frozed him out of fear. The baby was a jedi, we never mentioned that," said the master tusken.

The sand people wasn't always the enemy, they were misunderstood. They never really wanted to hurt anybody, they do it out of fear. The master tusken quietly sobbed at the door. Domlo put his arm around the master Tusken and comfort him.

"There there, it's going to be alright. I promised to help protect your home planet and make sure that you're in good hands."

Domlo stood on the stump and made an announcement of his plan. He knew what he was getting into, but he wants to release his bravery to the sand people.

"Can I have your attention? Since I'm going to be the protector of the planet, I need you guys to help me work on the invention together. "

"Don't worry, all of us will help you build your invention," said the master tusken.

The master tusken translate it to his kind. All of the other Tusken Raiders were cheering and helped Domlo getting down from the stump.


	4. Chapter 4

Domlo and his friends got started onthe weapons. Many of them had an idea of their own, so both individuals form a weapon that can be just as powerful.

The sand people uses the droids to assist the area of the weapon. It was a hot sunny day and many of the others have gotten tired of building stuff.

"We would like to take a break if you don't mind, " said the master tusken.

"Can we use the fortress as our battle station?"

"I can't see why not. But you have to remember: the fortress is delicate, it may be indestructible on the outside, but it is fragile on the inside. Just be careful."

"What? You're not coming?"

"No, there is no room for me anymore. I must stay here."

"But what if I can't communicate with them? I don't know their language, is there a way to change your mind?"

The master tusken didn't want to be part of the battle because at his age, he can't do what he used to do anymore. He reaches to his pocket and grabbed a communicating computer chip that helps Domlo understand the Tusken Raiders very well.

"I wanted to give you something to help you with that. It's a chip, I built it, just in case you didn't know how to talk to them."

"I don't have what to say. I've never had this much responsibility before," said Domlo.

"When the time is right, you'll know."

The master tusken has dropped and died in the middle of the desert. Domlo just started crying on him, thinking he was at fault on this. As he wipe the tears off his face, he put the chip in his ear. After what happened with the escape pod and at cave, he stood up to protect the sand people and he don't want to let them down.

He turned on his chip and starts talking to the sand people.

"Hello?" tested Domlo.

The sand people waved as a greeting. Domlo looks confused as when they started greeting and being nice to him.

"Can one of you escort me to the fortress?"

One of them volunteer to escorts Domlo towards the fortress as the rest follows him. Many of them have been walking the desert for hours."

The sand people may not havbeen the friendliest, but what they have experience, who can blame them for it?


	5. Chapter 5

Up in space, the dark lord was just sitting on his throne, thinking about how he is going to dominate the entire universe. One of the troopers came to warn the dark lord about the failed turbo engine.

"Sir, we have bad news. The engine is not fully operational because of the damages. "

"Well, go fix it! "

"Yes sir."

Dedra walks in the room with a angry face of hers.

"Why are we not moving? "

"We're trying to wait out our enemies, we never make the first move yet. "

"Either we attack or you can forget about me. "

"Look, I need you and you need me. So, how about we do this my way? "

Dedra have always sense that Dark lord is not the guy that she had dated. Ever since the incident that made anakin skywalker killed all of those kids, Dark lord has always been in the shadows for a long time. She was upset that he didn't want to do it her way.

He stared into space wondering how he is going to get things right after the invasion is over.

"Guards!"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to bring me my rocket laser; this invasion is just getting started. "


	6. Chapter 6

Back on planet tatooine, Domlo and the sand people were inside the shelter for protection and the fortress is at the bottom of the shelter. Domlo looks around the shelter and see food, water and five different weapons.

"Is this the shelter that you guys use to be secured?" Domlo talks into the earpiece. One of the Tuskin Raiders have finally said something.

"Sometimes, but that is used only for an apocalypse, and the fortress have more things. "

Domlo couldn't believe his eyes or his ears because he never experienced any species that can speak his language, but since he is using the earpiece, this one doesn't count.

"So, you guys ever had anyone besides your kind? "

"Well, not really, but many creatures are curious about it. "

"Can someone show me the fortress? "

The sand people escorts him downstairsto the unbreakable fortress, which is twice as big as the shelter. After some painful step on the stairs, Domlo was in shock after seeing it. The fortress has a monitor and it can fit as many things as possible.

"Is this why they want it? "

"Yes, because if they get their hands on it, chaos will occur, lives will be destroyed, and planets will be annihilated. "

What Domlo has learned is not every specie in a different planet is evil. He puts his arms around them to declare their friendship.

But then, there is a huge rumbling sound coming from the outside of the fortress. They went out to discovered that that there is a star destroyer. As they found it, there was a machine laser aims at the Tuskin Raiders, but Domlo wanted to be their guardian.

The Dark lord got out of the ship and hover down to the ground. He recognize Domlo because he used to work for him on a business deal.

"Mr. Lord, you were behind this? " said Domlo.

"Yes, I wanted to create a barrier so strong, nothing will ever damage it, " said the Dark lord.

"I should have known, you were always a selfish man. "

Domlo and the Dark lord went face to face with each other. Neither of them is backing down from their own will. They decided to fight each other at the star destroyer and many of the troopers came out of the ship to take over the shelter/fortress. The Tuskin Raiders uses their weapons to protect themselves.

The fight was occurring on the planet, but the fight between Domlo and the Dark lord fight inside of the ship that is just took off and they're fighting in space. The war was just getting started between them.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tuskin Raiders was at war, the matter of life and death depends on the situation. Domlo and Dark lord having a battle in the spaceship. Many troopers has aimed at Domlo, just in case he tries to kill Dark lord. As soon as he saw them targeting him, stops and surrounded.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out about you doing this? "

"Why do you want the sand people's fortress? " asked Domlo.

"Because with that fortress, we can be the most powerful company of all galaxies. And you can also be my companion. "

"You tried to get me killed! "

"I didn't mean to get you killed; I was trying to accomplish things and I promised to keep everything intact. I just wanted you to be ruler and take over the solar system. "

Dedra eavesdropped on Dark lord and Domlo's conversation and had that sad/angry face. Tears came down on her face while she was gripping on the electric stick.

"I will never be a part of this evil corporation, not even for money, " said Domlo.

"Ok, I tried to do it the easy way. Kill him! "

Dark lord has walked away from the center of the ship and went back to his throne. When they were about to discharge, Dedra came out and attacked the troopers with her electric stick, brutally beating them. Domlo had that fearful look on his face, but after witnessing what he saw, he couldn't help, but thank her for saving his life.

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Domlo and I am glad that-"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for myself. And I know exactly who you are, " yelled Dedra.

Domlo had no idea who Dedra was before because he never had a chance to meet with everyone on the ship, he only had limited time to create invention that he doesn't have time to meet people.

"Now get out of here before they suspect that I was helping you. "

Dedra and the Tuskin Raiders may have helped Domlo, but to him, it has been a lot of work. Things were still getting worse and it has only begin.


	8. Chapter 8

While the Tuskin Raiders are fighting the troopers, some of them sneaked over them and use the device that hovers object to steal the fortress/shelter. Domlo searches in the star destroyer to find the Dark lord and put an end to it. He climbs up the ladder to only found himself at a dead end.

"Well, I guess you had a little help from someone, " said Dark lord from a distance.

"Yeah, and I came here to confront you. "

Domlo kept looking around to find him, knowing that he is nearby. The glove on his arm were starting to glow as he prepares to fight him.

Meanwhile, one of the sand people have noticed that the fortress was being taken, it ran up to the thing, but it was too late. Dedra stayed in the planet; helping the sand people winning their freedom. She toss her electric stick at the troopers, and it came back like a boomerang. She saw the fortress being hovered up to space, so Dedra threw her stick again, knocking the fortress down. A heavy sandstorm started happen, there was a lot of chaos.

In space, Domlo is still looking for Dark lord and he finally showed up slicing his back in surprise. He screamed in pain and falling down.

"I see that you do have a weakness. I told you that if I didn't get things my way, things will get ugly. "

Domlo tries to get up, but the mark on his back is prevent him to get up.

Back in planet tatooine, the war was over and the planet was safe, but they still want to rescue Domlo. There was a mess of the area, which is why is it over. There was one spaceship left, Dedra got to the ship and the sand people want to tag along.

"No, I can do it by myself, " said Dedra.

They were talking in unintelligible. She rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Ok, fine, you can go! "

They were cheering and each of them get to the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Domlo was in huge pain, he couldn't get up. Dark lord uses his crystal boots to fly over Domlo to taunt him.

"You could have accepted it, but you decided to to go against us. Not many of jedis could use the light side. You wanted to build for good instead of evil, but I am not having that. Tell the rest of the jedis I said Hello. "

There was a rumble in the spaceship, the sand people starts shooting at the spaceship. Dark lord goes to the monitoring room to check what is happening. Dedra entered the ship and found Domlo laying there, slowing dying.

"Domlo, are you ok? "

"I think so, I was almost killed by my deranged boss. "

Dedra helps Domlo up and treated his wounds with the electric stick that can also heal with a different voltage. Domlo was standing straight up, but the mark will be permanent.

The sand people still was firing at the ship, causing it to malfunction. Dark lord rushes downstairs to get to the escape pod.

"Dark lord doesn't know I'm helping you. So, if he finds out, he and his army will take me out. "

"Ok, I'll keep your secret, " stated Domlo.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Dedra kisses him because she have always thought that he was cute even if she was dating Dark lord. They were done kisses and pretend to despise each other before Dark lord gets here.

"We have to get out of here! "

"But what about finishing him off? " said Dedra.

"I'll track him down through the whole universe if I have to, we're just getting started. "

They went to the escape pod before the ship goes down. Before it starts, Dedra blew him a kiss.

The whole spaceship were collapsing on him, the sand people got close to the bottom of the ship and helped Domlo get out of holds his breath and got on the ship, thus returning to the planet.

A day later, the Tuskin Raiders have a party to celebrate their victory and made Domlo the Guardian of Tatooine. Several of places were being repaired from the war. He raises his lightsaber glove up in the air for the protection of species. As he accepted his honorable title of being the Guardian of tatooine, he looked up in space that reminds him of Dedra.

He whispered, "Soon, we'll be together again. "

Domlo may be done with the battle, but there was more in store for him. The planet is safe, but the whole universe will need more help.


End file.
